The Star Wars Sourcebook
The Star Wars Sourcebook, to pierwsza wersja podstawowego podręcznika źródłowego do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40002). Podręcznik wydano w 1987 roku i jego autorami są Bill Slavicsek i Curtis Smith. Zawartość: *Chapter One: General Spacecraft Systems **Hyperdrives **Sublight Drives (Chemical booster rockets, atomic drives, light sails, ramjets, Hoersch-Kessel ion engine **Armament and Shields (nuclear weapons, particle beam, nova generators, laser & blaster cannon, turbolasers, ion cannons, proton & concussion weapons, tractor beams, particle shields, ray/energy shields) **Sensors (electro Photo receptors, Full-Spectrum transceivers, Dedicated Energy Receptors, Crystal Gravfield Traps, Hyperwave Signal Interceptors, Life Form Indicators, Jamming Sensors, Sensor Decoys, Sensor Stealth, Cloaking Device) **Life Support **Escape Equipment (Ejection Seats, Escape Pods) *Chapter Two: Starfighters **Z-95 Headhunter (Z-95ER, Z-95ML, Z-95C4d, Z-95XT, Incom Industries & Subpro Corp) **A-Wing Starfighter (engine Novaldex J-77 Event Horizon) **B-Wing Assault Starfighter (engine Quadex Kyromaster) **Y-Wing Starfighter (BTL-A4, BTL-S3, canon Taim & Bak IX4, Arakyd flex tube proton torpedo launcher, Koensayr Ion Jet engines) **X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter (Incom MKI drive engine modules for hyperspace jumps, T-65C-A2, T-65B) **X-Wing Tachnical Manual and Diagram T-65-A2/4.8 **Spacecraft Performance Data Chart **TIE Starfighter (T.I.E., TIE, TIE/In, TIE/rc, TIE/fc, TIE/gt) **TIE Interceptor **TIE Bomber **Star Destroyer TIE Complement Diagram *Chapter Three: Combat Starships **Corellian Corvettes (Corellian Engineering Corporation) **Escort Frigates (Nebulon-B Frigate) **Victory-Class Destroyer **Imperial Star Destroyer **Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (MC80 *Chapter Four: Space Transports **Space Barges (X-23 Star Worker) **Stock Light Freighters (YT-1300) **Millennium Falcon **Millennium Falcon Technical Diagrams **Bulk Freighters (Action IV Transport) **Container Ships (Super Transport XI) **Passenger Lines (Lady of Mindor) **Rebel Transports (Bearing Lifter) *Chapter Five: Droids **Astromech Droids (R2, Intellex IV internal computers) **Protocol Droids (3-PO, AA-1 VerboBrains) **Medical Droids (MD-0, MD-1, MD-2, MD-3, MD-4, MD-5, Too-OneBee) **Probe Droids (Arakyd Viper Probe Droid) **Assassin Droids (Eliminator 434) *Chapter Six: Repulsorlift Vehicles **Landspeeders (Bespin Motor's Void-Spider TX-3, Ubrickkian 9000 Z001, Mobquet Deluxe, SoroSuub XP-38) **Airspeeders (T-47 Airspeeder, T-16 Skyhopper, T-13 Airspeeder) **Cloud Cars (Bespin Motor's Storm IV) **Sail Barges (Ubrikkian Luxury Sail Barge) **Skiffs (Ubrikkian Bantha II) **Speeder Bikes (74-Z, Mobquet Trailmaker III, Ikas-Adno Star Hawk, Aratech's 74-Y, Incom's Zoom II, Ubrikkian's Speed Scooter) **Swoops(Nebulon-Q swoop racer, Nova Demons gang, Dark Star Hellions gang) *Chapter Seven: Imperial Ground Assault Vehicles **Imperial AT-AT **Imperial AT-ST *Chapter Eight: Aliens **Ewoks (Ewok-Basic pidgin, Endor) **Gamorreans (Gammorr) **Ithorians (Ottega star system, Ithor) **Jawas (Tatooine) **Mon Calamari (Calamari) **Quarren (Calamari) **Sand People (Tatooine) **Sullustans (Sullust) **Twi'leks (Ryloth) **Wookiees (Kashyyyk) *Chapter Nine: Creatures **Banthas **Dewbacks **Mynocks **The Rancor **Space Slugs **Tauntauns *Chapter Ten: General Equipment **Equipment Cost Chart (gaderffii, knives, bayonets, vibroblades, force pikes, rifles, pistols, machineguns, blasters, stun guns, bowcaster, laser and ion cannons, torpedoes and missiles, personal armors, survival tents, tools, medpacs, bacta tanks, cyborging, ammo bandolier, macrobinoculars) *Chapter Eleven: Lightsabers *Chapter Twelve: Stormtroopers **Cold Assault Troops **Zero G Stormtroopers **Scouts *Chapter Thirteen: Rebel Bases **Tierfon Rebel Outpost Map **Standard Ground Facilities (Supply Cache, Surveillance Post, Recon Base, Outpost, Operational Base, Port, Headquarters Base, Colony) **Base Construction **Tierfon Rebel Outpost Starfighter Squadron *Chapter Fourteen: Imperial Garrisons **Imperial Base Map **Standard Battalion Garrison (typical personel, perimeter and outer defenses, sub-level installations, surface vehicle bay, detention block, TIE Fighter hangar deck, flight deck *Chapter Fifteen: Heroes and Villains **Luke SKywalker **Princess Leia Organa **Han Solo **Chewbacca **Mon Mothma **Lando Calrissian **C-3PO and R2-D2 **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Yoda **Boba Fett **Darth Vader *Bibliography Krótkie teksty fabularne: *There's No Such T'ing as a Stock Light Freighter, Boy *The Promotion of Lieutenant Veers *Iggjel and the Mother Jungle *Life in a Jawa Sandcrawler *The Shame of Seggor Tels *Song for a Fallen Nomad *A Rancor Comes to Tatooine *The Briefing of Spacetrooper Platoon 243-XT Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Sensor Modes *Z-95 Starfighter - dane techniczne *A-Wing Starfighter - dane techniczne *B-Wing Assault Starfighter - dane techniczne *Y-Wing Starfighter - dane techniczne *X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter - dane techniczne *TIE/In Starfighter - dane techniczne *TIE Interceptor - dane techniczne *TIE Bomber - dane techniczne *T-65C-A2 X-Wing - schemat, manual *TIE Fighter Models *Spacecraft Performance Data Chart *Standard Imperial Star Destroyer TIE Fighter Complement *Corellian Corvettes - dane techniczne *Nebulon-B Frigate - dane techniczne *Victory-class Destroyer - dane techniczne (Victory I) *Imperial Star Destroyer - dane techniczne (Imperial I) *Lord Vader's Squadron *MC80 - dane techniczne *X-23 - dane techniczne *YT-1300 - dane techniczne *YT-1300 - schemat *Millennium Falcon - dane techniczne *Action IV - dane techniczne *Super Transport XI - dane techniczne *Cost of Passage *Lady of Mindor - dane techniczne *R2 - dane techniczne *C-3PO - dane techniczne *Too-OneeBee - dane techniczne *Typical Imperial Probot Mission Profiles *Arakyd Viper Probe Droid - - dane techniczne *Eliminator 434 - dane techniczne *XP-38 - dane techniczne *T-47 - dane techniczne *Storm IV - dane techniczne *Sail Barge - dane techniczne *Bantha II - dane techniczne *74-Z - dane techniczne *Nebulon-Q swoop racer - dane techniczne *AT-AT - dane techniczne *AT-ST - dane techniczne *Twi'leks and Their Head Tails *Bantha - cechy biologiczne *Dewback - cechy biologiczne *Mynock - cechy biologiczne *Rancor - cechy biologiczne *Space Slug - cechy biologiczne *Tauntaun - cechy biologiczne *Equipment Cost Chart - wypis ekwipunku (uzbrojenia itd.) *Technology of The Lighsaber *Rebel Outposts and Their Primary Missions *Tierfon Outpost Personnel & Vehicles *Tierfon Rebel Outpost - schemat *Tierfon Rebel Outpost *Imperial Garrison Personnel & Vehicles *Imperial Base plans - schemat Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Profile of an Imperial Pilot - kapitan T. Alvak *Against the Pirate Armada - historia walk z grupą "Eyttyrmin Batiiv pirates" *Ambush in Laramus *Report to Imperial Command BREAKZZZ8755 *The Slug Named Grendel *Orrtug's Letter Home *Balancing The Books *Selected Teaching of Yoda, the Jedi Master *Ackbar's Rescue *SoroSuub Corporation Proclamation numer 137d *Wookiee Customs *Imperial Communique #87341.36a *Imperial Communique #44582.15k *Lando Calrissian (Alliance Inteligence Report) *Their Fire Has Gone Out of The Galaxy *Imperial Communique #3674.11g Credits *Autorzy książki: Bill Slavicsek i Curtis Smith *development & editing: Jeffery L. Briggs, Paul Murphy *additional development: Peter Corless, Greg Costikyan, Doug Kaufman *art direction: Stephen Crane, Kevin Wilkins *production: Richard Hawran *graphics: Susan Kramer, Frank Lew, Martin Wixted *cover illustration: Justin Carroll, Lucasfilm Archives *interior illustrations: Joe Johnston, Ralph McQuarrie, Norman Reynolds, Nilo Rodis-Jamero *composite photographs: Industrial Light and Magic Zobacz także: *Star Wars Sourcebook (2 wyd.) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)